1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of executing multimedia contents by using a plurality of mounted multimedia resources such as chips (hardware modules) and software programs (software modules), wherein the mobile terminal select a suitable module to execute the multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, there may occur a plurality of accesses to a resource such as image processor. In this case, the accesses need to be reconciled to execute the accesses smoothly.
For example, JP-A-2006-94516 discloses that an image processing apparatus has a function for avoiding collision of a plurality of accesses to resources such as an image processor. The image processing apparatus is provided with a copy mode, a scan mode, a printer mode, and a net ready image processing mode for executing an image processing with regard to a single media, for example still image, by the respective modes. For example, referring to paragraph [0024] and FIG. 14, it is described on how the image processing is handled, when an interruption based on a net ready image processing is occurred while the image processing is running in copy mode. When the image processing regarding the copy operation mode and the image processing regarding the net ready image processing mode are contended, the image processing regarding the copy mode is executed by a hardware resource, for example image processing portion 12, and the image processing regarding the net ready image processing mode is executed by an software resource, for example operating portion 31. Therefore, when the accesses to the resource are contended, the image processing apparatus executes the respective image processings in parallel.
On the other hand, recent mobile terminal such as a cellular phone has a plurality of functions, for example still image processing, moving image processing, terrestrial broadcast processing, and the like, therefore, it needs to be considered on which one of the hardware resource and the software resource should be used when the collision occurs.